Beast boy the Robin
by RocketPAPrika
Summary: Robin and Cyborg leave on missions, leaving Beast boy in charge of managing the titans, AND training Titans North. Will he save the day and get the girl? BBxRae, slight RobxStar KFxJinx
1. author's notes

**author's notes:**

OK, just gonna give you a brief over view of the story. The characters it contains are:

The Teen Titans:  
Beast boy,  
Raven,  
Star fire,  
Robin,  
and Cyborg

Titans North:  
Kid Flash,  
Jinx,  
Argent,  
and Herald.

Enjoy the story! Just wanna thank my bud evilpinkbutterfly101 (you rock!)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it, I'd be making the episodes for season 6.**


	2. Goodbye's

"But Robin, is that really a good idea? I mean Beast boy is, well, not very...experienced."

Robin didn't reply, he just kept wandering around his room, stuffing something into his suitcase every now and again.

"It's too much to ask of him. He can't handle pressure. Six months is a long time." Raven continued.

He finally turned to face her. "Beast boy said he would do it. This will give him the experience he needs. Besides, I did give you the chance, but you turned the offer down."

"It's not that," she said softly. " I just worry about him. How's Star taking the news?"

"Badly. She cried when she found out I was leaving, but I have to do this. She'll understand." He said, smiling faintly.

Robin sighed. Tomorrow he would be leaving to train with The Master, leaving Beast Boy in charge. Cyborg was the original choice, but he too was leaving, to visit Titans East. Then Raven was second choice, but she politely turned the offer down. StarFire was too upset. The only person that could take on the job was Beast boy. But not only would he have to lead the Titans, he also had to manage Titans North while they learnt how to be Titans. Robin was pretty sure that BB could manage it. Then again, Raven did have a point...

* * *

Saying good bye was hard. Starfire was distraught. Cyborg was to give Robin a lift to the train station, then head on down to Steel city. They were delayed by an hour (Starfire wouldn't let go of Robin. They managed to get her off in the end with promises that Robin would callevery week), but when they finally drove out into the distance, Beast boy doubted whether he really could handle this...

* * *

**This chapter was really short, but this is my first fan fic, so I'm just getting used to every thing.**

**love you all! xxGothboymylovexx**


	3. Titans North

**Author's notes:**

**thanks to everyone who read/reviewed! I especially wanna thank:**

**xOverkill,**

**acosta perez jose ramiro,**

**and Crazy Sugar Girl.**

**any way, back to the story!**

_Beep Beep Beep!_

Beast boy rolled over in bed. It was five a.m, and he was not used to waking up this early. That was Raven's thing.

_Beep Beep Beep!_

He hit the snooze button and just lay there. Then it hit him. Today was his first day as leader. Not to mention the fact that Titans North were arriving in only three hours.  
Today was going to be a long day.

He finally decided to get up. He took a shower (He hadn't had one in about a week, but he didn't think he smelt _that_ bad), got dressed, and headed down to the common room.

Lo and behold, guess who was already there. Yep, sitting at the table, reading one of her many books, was Raven. How she managed to get up so early every morning was anyone's guess. Beast boy would never understand it.

"Why are you still standing there?" she said, looking up from her book.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"I mean you've been stood there for almost three minutes."

"Oh," He laughed nervously. "Sorry, I guess I'm still tired."

His stomach suddenly gurgled, signaling that food was required. Beast boy went over to the kitchen to make himself some cereal. He only realized that there was no milk 'till after he'd emptied the contents of a packet of Cornflakes into his bowl. He was gonna have to improvise...

"Beast boy, please don't tell me you're eating your cereal with strawberry flavored milkshake." Raven grimaced as Beast boy sat down next to her.

"Ya'know, it doesn't taste that bad." He replied, swallowing a spoonful of it. Raven just shook her head.

"You're so disgusting." Beast boy just grinned.

* * *

After breakfast, Beast boy decided to numb his brain with a little television. His favorite shows were those random cartoons. Starfire still hadn't come down by seven o'clock, so Raven had decided to go up and check on her.

Beast boy was starting to feel nervous. He had lead a team before, against the Brotherhood of Evil, but they were in such desperation that they did what ever he said, just because he was a titan. This was different. He would have to train the team this time. Argent and Herald might listen to him, but he wasn't so sure about Kid Flash and Jinx. They were slightly more head strong. Beast boy sighed. He really hoped he could handle this.

* * *

It was eight o'clock. Starfire was still in her room, Raven had disappeared, and Titans North would be here any second. He just had to calm down. He could do this. Take deep breaths. Relax...

_Ding Dong!_

Huh? Darn it, he must have fallen asleep. He quickly ran to open the door. Standing there was the newly formed Titans North. Kid Flash and Jinx were having a whispered argument ( from what Beast boy could hear, it had something to do with a hair dryer), Argent was engrossed in a magazine, and Herald looked irritated.

"Where's Robin?" Herald asked as they walked into the tower.

"Um, he's kinda not here. Didn't he tell you he was taking some time off?" Beast boy stuttered.

"You're joking! Who' s leading the Titans now? Who's gonna teach us!" Jinx grumbled, the argument with her boyfriend now over.

"Heh heh, that would be me." Beast boy said, smiling awkwardly.

The others just stared at him. Jinx was trying hard not to burst into laughter. Kid Flash was looking at him as though he was an idiot. Argent looked confused. Herald looked annoyed...still.

"Beast boy, I'm not in the mood for jokes. Where are your other team mates?"

"I'm not joking! And I don't know where Raven is but Star's in her room, and Cyborg's in Steel city." Beast boy replied angrily.

Again came the stares.

"Would you quit looking at me like that! Right, well I guess I'll show you to your rooms now." He said, trying to act calm.

* * *

It had taken him two hours to get everyone settled ( Jinx wanted a room near her boyfriend, but Beast boy had denied her this, giving her one next to starfire instead. Argent didn't like the colors in her's. Kid Flash didn't like that his was too small, etc), but finally, they had retired to their rooms, leaving the tower peaceful once more.

Beast boy sighed. "This is gonna be more difficult than I anticipated." he thought, as he collapsed onto the couch.

"What did I miss?" A voice said from behind.

"Raven! Where did you go to?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"I was in my room. I checked on Starfire. I think she's OK, she's just a little down, that's all. So, how did it go?"

"Terribly," He moaned."They thought I was joking when I said i was in charge."

Raven smiled.

"What?" He snapped.

"you've got your uniform on inside out!" She laughed.

Beast boy groaned. "This is so not my day."

* * *

**That chapter was pretty short as well, but I'll try and do better next time. Hope you liked it!**

**love you all, **

**xxGothboymylovexx**


	4. Dr light

**Thanks to Thowell3 for your support. Enjoy!**

Things were not going well. Titans North argued all the time, and about the smallest things (like who got to watch TV, and who had the last slice of pizza, etc). Their teamwork skills were terrible. Instead of working together, they worked against each other. Beast boy had taken them out to the obstacle course, but it had ended in disaster, with Jinx and Argent almost ripping each other's eyes out. They nearly killed each other while sparring the next day.

On the upside, Starfire was back to her cheery old self (which unfortunately meant she was now cooking again), and he and Raven hadn't fought all week. In fact, she had even gone as far as to play a video game with him (he knew she had only done this to cheer him up. He was kinda feeling a little low, cause he missed Cy), and he had acquired a taste for strawberry milkshake...

It was a really quiet day. Starfire was playing with Silkie, Argent was reading a magazine, Jinx was out shopping with Kid Flash, Herald was playing video games with Beast Boy, and raven was reading a book (believe it or not).

Then all of a sudden the alarm went off. Dr.Light decided he wanted to rob a bank.

-Beast Boy's point of view-

When we get there, he's still monologuing.Freak. Why do villains have to monologue? Starfire fired a few star bolts at him, but it was Raven who defeated him. She gave the dude one menacing look, and he's a sobbing wreck on the floor. Who could possibly be afraid of Raven? She could be scary, but she was also kinda cute. if she ever heard me say that, she would probably kill me.

During the whole fight, all Argent and Herald did was get in each others way, which lead to **_more_** arguments. I was starting to get a serious headache, but I didn't yell, because Star hates it when people yell. She was already in a sensitive mood. So I just ignored them. We had to walk home, as the T-car's with Cy. I hate walking. It was silent as we made our way back. I suppose everyone was tired.

When we finally get to the T-tower, Jinx and Flash were waiting outside, looking impatient.

"Where were you? We've been waiting outside for ages!" Jinx whined.

"Where were we?! We were out kicking bad guy butt, while you were prancing around the mall trying on tights!" Screeched Argent. Jinx turned red.

I could tell that an argument was gonna happen, so I just walk past them and into the tower, and headed to my room.  
I must have fallen asleep, cause I woke up a little later laying in bed. I could hear Raven outside. She was talking. Talking to me.

"Beast boy, are you awake now?" She asked softly.

"Yea, I am now." My throat was sore.

"Are you OK? You just ran off to your room. Thats what I do, It's not like you at all."

"I'm fine. How are Jinx and Argent. They didn't kill each other did they?" I grimaced.

"No, Herald managed to separate them. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll get over it"

"I'm a terrible leader. I'm a failure.I can't do any thing right!" I wailed.

Raven sounded shocked "No you aren't! It's just, it will take them a while to get used to you giving orders"

"Hmm. I hope so, I really do. What time is it?"

"About nine. Are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine." I lied. Why should I upset her with my problems?

"OK. I guess i'll leave then...Goodnight, Beast boy" Raven said, sounding a little unsure.

"Good night Raven" I whispered as she walked away.

* * *

**Sorry my chapters are so short, but right now I'm just gonna stick to short ones. Please review!! I don't care what you say, but please say something!**

**love you all, **

**xxGothboymylovexx**


	5. Surprise!

**Thank you to those who reviewed, you are:**

**acosta perez jose ramiro,**

**lykomigosh23,**

**AngelKitty,**

**xOverkill,**

**Crazy Sugar Girl,**

**Thowell3,**

**and last but not least, evilpinkbutterfly101. Even though you suck xP**

**Back to normal perspective now, enjoy! **

**p.s, I love you Brooke Burgess!**

Beast boy had made up his mind. He was not going to let Robin down. He was not going to let himself down. If he couldn't do this now, he would never be a leader, and he would be stuck as the side-kick forever!

He had already planned their training schedule. Monday and Thursday sparring practise. Tuesday and Wednesday they were going to work on their team work skills. Friday they would try the obstical course again.

This was met with a _lot_ of angry comments, mostly from Jinx, who thought her years of training with the Hive acadamy had provided her with all she needed to know.

Beast boy just ignored their whining. They were going to do this, wether they liked it or not.

He decided that he would make them sparr not against each other, but together against himself, Raven and Star. That way, they might learn how to work together.

Beast boy's plan half worked. Although Titans North had at least attempted to co-operate ( even if it just ment yelling to each other to dodge), but they hadn't improved their fighting skills. Jinx was the most effective person on the team, and she knew it. After what seemed to be hours, only Jinx had managed to defeat anyone.

Beast boy had quite a few ideas for team building. He gave them various, random tasks ( mostly because it was fun to watch them struggle to stand on one peice of A4 paper at the same time!) and just let them get on with it.

Maybe it was a bit unorthodox, but at least they had to work as a team to accomplish their goals, which was what being a Titan was all about.

He finally let them call it quits at seven p.m. It had been a long day, but it had to be done.

The two Titans girls were in the common room when they got back. Starfire was trying to teach Silkie to "Do the rolling of the over" (Beast boy wasn't sure which disturbed him more, the fact that silkie was now wearing a mini Robin outfit, or that Star was using Potato salad as a pet treat.). Raven was just...sat there. Which wasn't that weird, except for the fact that she looked slightly annoyed. And that she was watching television.

"Watcha doin' Rae?" Beast boy asked from the kitchen, as he grabbed a can of soda from the fridge.

"Don't call me Rae. Besides, it's pretty obvious what I'm doing." Raven replied hotly.

"Calm down, I was only asking! Is there something wrong?"

She sighed. " Do you... ?"

Beast boy was confused. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nevermind".

"Raven, just tell me. You don't have to keep secrets all the time you know."

"They're saying that Robin left us to work solo, that Star is depressed, that I have an eating disorder, and that you-"

Beast boy cut her off "Whoah! Who's saying this?"

"The media. It's not right. They're saying that if Robin really has left, the team won't last long with you as leader, but it's not true! Even if Robin did leave-which he hasn't-you're a great leader. How dare they say something like that when you only just defeated Dr.Light two days ago!"

"You really think I'm a good leader?" He asked sincerley.

Raven blushed. "That's not the point."

"Don't worry about what the media says. They make stuff like this up all the time. Remember the fake pregnancy scare?" Beast boy said cooly.

Raven shivered. It would be a long time since any of the Titans forgot about _that_ story...

"Still, I'm flattered you think I'm a good leader." He continued. "But I always knew you liked me really"

"I do not! I just think you're capable, and I didn't want it to hurt your self esteem-"

"Sure Rae, whatever you say!" Beast boy said rolling his eyes.

"Oh I hate you" She said darkly.

Beast boy just chuckled."No you don't."

* * *

It was midnight, and Beast boy had woken with his pillow half chewed, and so had decided to get a midnight snack. But on his way to the common room, he realized he wasn't the only one up. He knew this because he just happened to have walked into them, and they were both now on the floor, nursing their heads.

"Ow, that really hurt. What are you doing down- hey, wait a minute, _who_ are you?" Beast boy whispered loudly.

"It's me, Raven. Keep your voice down, you'll wake everyone up!" Raven whispered back.

"Why are you up?"

"I can hear some one down stairs, so I came to see who it was, then all of a sudden something crashes into me, sending me onto the floor!" Even though it was dark, Beast boy could tell she was glaring at him,

"Hehe, my bad.-" but he was cut off by a loud bang.

"Shh, I can hear movement...we should go see what it is" Raven said monotonley. Beast boy, however, was peeing himself. It was dark, there was a storm outside, something was downstairs making weird banging noises, and Raven wanted to to "check it out"! Had she never watched a horror film before...oh wait, she had. That hadn't been a pleasant turn of events...

"Raven, are you sure that it's not your, um, powers?" He asked hesitently.

"No, it's not. Are you coming?"

"Yea, I guess I am." He said as he got up and followed her out of the room.

They walked downstairs in near silence. Beast boy couldn't tell if Raven was scared, but if she was, she sure didn't show it.

When they finally reached the hall, it wasn't hard to tell where they were coming from. Outside.

" Um, I guess it's just a cat, so lets just go back upstairs, and go to bed" Beast boy said nervously.

"Don't be an idiot. We live on an island, how would a cat be able to get across all that water?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"OK, fine, I'll open the stupid door! Happy now?"

"Not really" Raven replied.

Beast boy slowly made his way over to the door. He could feel sweat dripping down his forehead. He timidly reached out and grabbed the door handle. He pulled the door open as he could. And standing there in the rain was...

"Control Freak?!..."

* * *

**Review, my good people! Also, who would win in a fight; Jedi or a Transformer? Just a random question my bud Andrew and me have been discussing. Any way, see you soon!**


	6. A long night

**I am so sorry for the long delay, but Gothboy (who helps me wright this) was too bloody busy writing his own story to help, and not to mention how hectic our lives have been lately. I hope you will all forgive me. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**"Control freak?!" Beast boy and Raven exclaimed.

Control Freak was standing there in the doorway, dripping wet, and looking really pathetic, even for him.

"Oh don't look so surprised. I had to turn up sooner or later, otherwise I wouldn't be a very good villain." He grumbled.

"Dude, you're not a good villain at all. In fact, you're a terrible villain." Beast boy sniggered.

"Thats not true! I am just as good as any of those other bad guys you fight! I'm just not as tall." Control freak argued.

"Just tell us what you're here for, 'cause you're starting to leave a puddle on the floor." Raven yawned.

Control freak glared at her.

"I was getting to that part, little miss impatient. I... need your help. See, I may have accidentally incurred the wrath of Killer moth, and now he's kind of put a bounty on my head. Pleeeaaaassseee, you've got to help me! I'm too handsome to die!" Control freak sobbed, dropping to his knees, and clinging to Beast boy's leg.

" You couldn't even defeat Killer moth? You really are pathetic. Besides, why should we help you? You are a villain after all. And would you get off me?"

"You have to help me because thats what hero's do!" Control Freak got up and started dusting himself off.

Raven sighed. "He's got a point. We have to help him, no matter how much we despise him"

Beast boy thought it through. Raven was telling the truth. It would look bad if the Titans turned him down.

"OK, we'll help you on one condition: you do what ever we say. If we tell you to stay put, you don't even think of moving. If we tell you to jump off a building, we expect you to do just that. Got it?" Beast boy stated wearily.

Control Freak looked confused. "Aren't you gonna take it up with Robin? I mean, seeing as he's the leader, shouldn't he have a say in this?"

"Robin isn't here right now, and that means Beast boy's in charge." Seeing that Control Freak was about to laugh, she added "And if you so much as dare to laugh, we will personally gag and bind you, and hand you to Killer Moth with a gift ribbon on your head, understood?"

Control Freak nodded.

"Right, well for now you're gonna have to share a room with someone, 'cause I don't trust you enough to let you run around the Tower unsupervised-oh my God, it's like talking to a five year old." Beast boy put a hand to his head. This was way to much hassle to deal with in the middle of the night.

Above him he could here the others getting up. They weren't going to be happy when they found out who woke them and why. He beckoned for the empath and the villain to follow him as he started to make his way upstairs.

* * *

"YOU'RE LETTING HIM STAY! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Jinx yelled at the top of her voice."He's a bad guy! We can't let him stay in Titans Tower!"

Raven was starting to get really irritated by the conversation. "You used to be a villainess, so you can't really say anything about that."

Jinxed blushed. "Yea, but I'm reformed."

"If he can't stay here, what do you suggest we do? If we refuse him help, not only will we sink to his level, but the people of Jump City will think terribly of us. If you don't like Beast boy's decision, tough. Sometimes you have to do things you don't like for other's sakes. Thats what being a team is all about. So stop complaining."

Everyone just stared at Raven in awe. They had no idea what had caused this outburst, but they sure didn't want to get in the way.

"I think I'm just gonna go back to bed..." Argent said nervously as she and all the Titans apart from Beast boy slowly retreat out the door to their rooms (except Jinx, who was dragged from the room by Kid Flash, scowling as she was).

"Raven are you OK? Is there something you wanna talk-" But Raven cut him off before he could finish

"Good night Beast boy." She said through a frown, as she left the room.

Control Freak (who was nosing through the fridge) looked up at him. "Well, _I _think that went rather well."

"Oh shut up. Come on, you'll have to sleep on my bottom bunk for now."

"Oh, by the way, I talk in my sleep. And I snore really loudly."

Beast boy groaned. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, the main reason for it was to finally update. Excuse any errors and oocness. Hope it wasn't too shoddy!**


End file.
